When I Look At You
by talinsquall
Summary: Prequel side-story to “Strategy,” but can stand on its own. Vincent and the Demons married Cid on his death bed. Wonder how he got there? Cid/Vin. Shonen-Ai, OOC, Angst, Cursing


A/N: If you've read "Failed Endeavors," then you've seen my 1st attempt at this called "Captain Down." Thank Miley Cyrus (Don't judge me!) for dragging this out of my skull. I was innocently shopping in the Disney Store when this video came on. I swear I teared up between the baby strollers. The song fits so perfectly. I also think it works for Cloud/Leon. Whattya think? Un-betaed 'cause I be impatient. All fault lies with me!

Added visual reference: "Simply Vincent" drawn by jadedsilk at DeviantArt. Thanks for the eye candy!

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7/Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Prequel side-story to "Strategy," but can stand on its own. Vincent and the Demons married Cid on his death bed. Wonder how he got there? **Takes place after Dirge of Cerberus. **Chaos no go bye-bye. Cid didn't marry Shera!

Pairings: Cid/Vin (and Vincent's Demons)

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, Vincent Valentine-Caliber ANGST!, Righteous Great Ninja, CID! And Cid-inspired Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**When I Look At You**

XXX

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness. I see the truth._

_You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon. _

_Right there where they belong._

_And I know I'm not alone…_

XXX

Vincent Valentine stared serenely at his first love, Lucrecia, entombed forever in a crystal Mako coffin.

Having saved the Planet a second time, the former Turk finally felt a sense of peace.

Thankfully, the four Demons, encased in his soul, had fallen into torpor.

Chaos being the last to sleep. "Host, I do not wish to slumber yet. My Darkness burns for one more taste of the Light."

Vincent pledged he would visit Cid soon, sating in their mate's love to the fullest.

Using all his skills, the deceiving gunslinger made the life-altering lie ring true to Chaos's ears.

Calmed by the promise of seeing their Chosen again, the King of Darkness laid down for a well-deserved rest.

Three long months had passed since then.

Vincent checked in with Reeve, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Barrett, even Red; but steered clear of Rocket Town and Cid Highwind's healing love and Light.

Unconsciously, Vincent's hand rose up to clutch old nametags which hung around his neck. A beloved keepsake given with haste, along with soul-deep love, declared to all by a resolute, don't-give-a-damn Captain Cid Highwind.

A rare smile glowed through Vincent's ever present Darkness.

Cid. His Light. His Sky. His… Everything. Always strong. Always forgiving.

The man deserved better than Vincent Valentine. Much better.

In time, Vincent hoped Cid would see reason and give up on his wretched soul.

Throughout their travels together, Cid's fortitude never wavered.

Vincent felt positive the Captain would shrug off the momentary lapse in emotional judgment and move on.

For sure, his Sky would never fall.

Unfortunately, with no one left to shine his Light on, the Sky did fall, shattering to pieces against the unforgiving Nibelheim mountains.

XXX

Enhanced crimson eyes squinted from the glare of harsh overhead florescent lights.

Quivering nostrils tried in vain not to inhale the ever present stench of bleach, blood, and Death.

Vincent hated hospitals with a passion.

Releasing a soft sigh, the former Turk surveyed his surroundings.

New Shinra Hospital. The Intensive Care Unit, no less.

Striding down the long white hallway, the gunslinger had no idea why Reeve Tuesti practically begged to meet at this particular location.

To his surprise, the nurse on duty quickly ushered him to a nearby Waiting Room.

A sobbing Reeve stood up to greet him. "Vincent! Thank the gods you came in time!"

With neutral expression firmly in place, Vincent laid a comforting hand on the WRO leader's shoulder. "Take a few breaths. Then explain to me why we had to have our weekly meeting here of all places."

Reeve shook his head. Fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. "There's no time, Vincent! You'll understand once you see…"

Reeve's voice stuttered to a hiccuping stop.

Grabbing hold of Vincent's sleeve, Reeve pulled the intrigued man out of the Waiting Room to a nearby ICU room.

Shaking off Reeve's death-grip, Vincent harrumphed and glared through the clear sliding doors to the unconscious form within.

The gut-wrenching view brought Vincent to his knees. His guilt-ridden consciousness quickly escaped to the Manor in his mind.

Unleashed, Chaos roared his grief-stricken rage to the Heavens, shattering glass for miles.

XXX

Yuffie wheeled around ready to attack. With a gasp, she clutched the nearby stand.

Chaos pounded the floor with molten tears streaming down his face.

It didn't take long for Yuffie to realize Vincent had run away to hide in his mind.

Again.

Usually, the Great Ninja was too terrified to take on Chaos, but she adored Cid like a second father. She just made sure the crusty bastard never got wind of it.

In her opinion, the Old Captain didn't deserve to go out this way. Except for Hojo, no one deserved to go out this way.

Striding up, Yuffie beat her small fists against rock-hard shoulders. "Damn you, Vincent Valentine! Come back out! It's your fault Cid's laying in that bed! For months, he called and called. All he wanted was for you to come home to him. After all he's done for the WRO, all he asked from Reeve was if you were okay. I knew I should have given him your location!"

Inside Vincent's mental mansion, the newly awakened Demons wailed for their Sky.

With eyes clenched shut, Vincent huddled in a corner of the main Common Room. Hands placed tight against his ears.

To Vincent's astonishment, Chaos suddenly appeared, dragging him to his feet. "For once, the annoying female is correct. Our Sky suffers due to your deceit. Luckily for you, I can fix what you have childishly broken, but I need you to guide my actions. If I stay out a moment longer, I will have to kick the little irritant through the window."

Spying his Light at the end of the tunnel, Vincent allowed his hands to fall from his head. "Fix… You can fix Cid?"

Giving Vincent a bone-rattling shake, Chaos readied himself to return to the world outside. "Worthless host. If it would not make my Light's soul bleed, I would find a way to rid myself of your very existence. I warn you. You shall only receive this one chance. Do not waste it."

XXX

Chaos dissipated and Vincent appeared in his place.

Yuffie continued to mindlessly pummel Vincent's head until she was stopped by two firm hands. "It's about time!"

Standing up, Vincent glanced at Yuffie. "Chaos swears he can heal Cid, but I'm not leaving him again, so I need your help. Go steal two of the biggest unused syringes you can find."

Yuffie was out the door before Vincent finished his sentence.

After laying tender kisses on the non-bandaged parts of Cid's face, Vincent gently and methodically broke apart the body cast which barely kept Cid's rapidly dying frame together.

Answering Vincent's muttered prayers, Yuffie ran in two seconds later with a bag of syringes. "You said you only needed two, but I figured the more the merrier."

Catching a glimpse of Cid's body, Yuffie hastily hid her face against Vincent's back. "Oh, Cid. Make him better, Vinnie. You promised. Make the Captain better."

Following Chaos's instructions to the letter, Vincent talked to Yuffie, while he unclasped his gauntlet and filled up the first syringe with blood from his demoniacally-possessed arm. "Do not fret, Yuffie. My Light will be well very soon. However, I am curious. Where is everyone else?"

Wiping her tears against his cape, Yuffie sniffled against Vincent's back. "Tifa cried her eyes shut, so Cloud took her home. Barrett went to check on Marlene. He took Red with him. Nobody's gotten any sleep, but I still think they'll be back in an hour or so. I was supposed to call them if anything… If anything…"

Having already administered the second vial of blood into Cid's bloodstream, Vincent shrugged and continued to follow the procedure until the syringe bag was empty.

To Chaos's chagrin, the irritating Ninja girl was correct. The more the merrier.

Bending forward, Vincent placed a solemn kiss and promise over the area where Cid's heart beat stronger and stronger. "Don't call them Yuffie. I think Cid would be very upset if you spoiled the surprise."

XXX

Once the amazed doctors informed the group of Cid's miraculous full recovery, the poor man barely survived the love-filled dog-pile on the Captain. "Yeah. Yeah. I love y'all too. Now get the fuck out fer an hour or so. Me and Vince have some communicatin' to do."

Tifa wrinkled an eyebrow. "Communicating? This from a man who said the word was only good for taking up space in the dictionary between clitoris and cunnilingus."

Cid smirked with a wink. "Don't ferget condom."

Giggling, Tifa exited the room, with a beet-red Cloud and chuckling Barrett in tow.

Before Yuffie could leave with Red, Cid motioned for another hug.

With a joyful leap, Yuffie landed in the Captain's secure embrace. "Don't almost-die anymore. Okay, Cid? Promise."

Cid's blue eyes traveled to where Vincent sat patiently. "Everybody's gotta go one day, Kid. But Ah can promise it'll be a lot later than sooner."

Emitting a loud sniffle, Yuffie nodded her head. "Good enough, Old Man. Oh! All the stuff I said when you were in a coma. Don't believe a word of it."

Cid laid a quick kiss on Yuffie's forehead before shoving her towards the door. "Don't worry. Ah never do."

Letting Red lead the way, Yuffie went to join the others down in the Cafeteria.

XXX

Cid squinted over at Vincent. "You love me, Vince?"

More than anything, Vincent wished to look away from his Sky's piercing gaze, but Cid's honesty needed to be answered in kind. "Yes, with my heart, soul, and body. I cannot say more than myself, because I find I do not like myself, especially now. I am sorry to have made you suffer so. I believed you deserved a partner much better than me. With my absence, I was sure you would move forward with your life. I never dreamed…

"Ah'd say fuck it all and play Chicken with a mountain?" Cid ruefully rubbed the back of his neck. "Ain't one of mah brightest ideas, but that's what happens when yer reason fer livin' tells ya to fuck off. Least Ah think you were spreadin' them vibes mah way. Wasn't a lot of talkin' comin' from yer end."

Vincent's gaze dropped to his lap. "My actions were inexcusable. Chaos was right. I acted like a frightened child and broke what I loved the most. If you cannot forgive-"

Cid held up a firm hand. "Will ya quit with the atoning bullshit? Ah was tired of hearin' it five minutes after Ah met ya."

Vincent couldn't help but smile a little. "Before or after you attempted to jump on top of me in my coffin?"

Cid dropped his hand. A leering grin lit up his face. "Coulda made it too, 'cept for Barrett pullin' the half-nelson lock on me."

Vincent's pervading Darkness lessened, so he and his purring Demons could drink in Cid's freely given Light. "Do not forget Yuffie."

Cid's grin only widened. "Ah woulda shook her off eventually. She might have had me 'round the knees, but Ah had True Love on mah side."

In a blink of an eye, Vincent went from sitting in the chair to snuggled tight in Cid's embrace. "True Love? Hmph. It seems I exited the coffin not a moment too soon."

Cid sighed in remembrance. "Ya went from layin' down to standin' straight up, while front-kickin' me in the face. Pure fuckin' poetry in motion."

Vincent picked at the front of Cid's hospital gown. "I must confess. You were not the only being I wronged. As you know, the Demons all love you in their own ways. They entrusted your safekeeping to me while they slumbered. Because I could not cope with what I had wrought, Chaos awakened, only to find you near death."

Tipping Vincent's chin up, Cid gazed into bewitching crimson eyes, flecked with gold. "Well, hello in there, Ms. Snooty. Guess ya won't scratch me up next time Ah shine mah Light on ya."

Vincent allowed Chaos to take control for a small moment. His eyes turning to full gold.

Chaos gave his lusty Light a fang-filled smile, before drawing him into a deep kiss. "Henceforth, you must drink from the Demon blood to halt further degeneration. The Host's folly shall not be repeated. The very thought of eternity without our Sky hurts us too much."

Cid tilted his head. "Sounds good to me. Ah jest remembered. The preacher should be comin' by to hitch Vince and me soon. The ceremony ain't gonna hurt y'all in there. Is it?"

Chaos looked away, attempting to seem coy, and joyfully failing. "With the exchanging of blood, we have already bound you to us. A human ceremony shall not pain us in the least."

Grunting with satisfaction, Cid began to unbuckle the many fastenings of Vincent's outfit.

Alarmed, Vincent took control. "Cid! The preacher will be arriving at any moment, along with everyone else!"

If anything, Vincent's declaration only sped up Cid's unbuckling. "Then Ah guess we better give 'em a great opening act fer our weddin.' Ya with me?"

Shaking his head, Vincent pulled Cid in for another kiss. "Absolutely."


End file.
